


After All This Time - It Was A Funny Thing, Really...

by darth_stitch



Series: After All This Time [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo isn't much better, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, If I'm going down on this Ship Imma Taking All of You With Me, M/M, Romance, Thorin is a hopeless romantic, Wait Thorin is Hopeless Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield has a Lot of Explaining to Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time - It Was A Funny Thing, Really...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tolkien owns a good portion of Middle-earth and my soul, Peter Jackson finished the job. 
> 
> This was originally posted at [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/45184218958/it-was-a-funny-thing-really-it-was-little-over)

 

 

 

[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/45184218958)

It was a funny thing, really. 

It was little over a year that Thorin had spent in the Shire and thus, a little over a year that he had spent with Bilbo.  Of course, getting his heart stolen by a clever, quick-witted and pert hobbit was _not_ in his plans at all, not that he’d been in any rational state of mind to make any sort of sensible action to begin with.  At the most, he had meant to quietly earn enough of a living for himself and to take back home to his sister and sister-sons, his shame and deep grief hidden from the eyes of his kith and kin and at the end of it, square his shoulders, buck up and take up the reins of responsibility again. 

But of course _Bilbo_ happened and Thorin had spent that precious time finding healing and hope and love, most of all.  And he’d also, most importantly, spent that time becoming intimately and intensely acquainted with the habits, moods and quirks of _his_ hobbit.   And he’d sternly told himself to leave Bilbo in peace, that  _his_ (and really, he ought to _stop_ thinking of Bilbo as his own now or he’d never stop at all) precious hobbit should not be burdened with a crownless, penniless king-in-exile who knew that his future would be filled with naught but more danger and grief.  

Thoin had claimed to Gandalf that he’d twice lost his way in Hobbiton.  And while Thorin ruefully could admit to himself that he was somewhat directionally challenged _out_ of a mountain, he was never lost at all.  When he’d realized Gandalf’s directions would be leading him to Bag End, he’d spent the better part of a few hours in a state of _not-_ panic.

Kings did _not_ panic. 

Of course his treacherous feet led him back to the place that was _not-home_ and he, of course, managed to hide equal parts disappointment and relief that _his_ hobbit (oh Mahal have mercy on him, he really needed to stop thinking of Bilbo in those terms) had not recognized him, changed as he was in appearance.   And he’d fervently hoped that the ruse would hold, that Bilbo would think his memories would play him false, that he would not seem so very _familiar_ to Bilbo.

He prided himself on the fact that he could dissemble quite well when he put his mind to it.  It was a skill required of kings and princes after all. And it had worked, at least until after he’d taken Bilbo into his arms, unable to help himself any longer, pride and love winning out when _his_ hobbit had taken up his sword to _fight_ for Thorin, to save his life. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart - how could he ever have forgotten what Bilbo Baggins was like and that he had not really changed from the hobbit he’d known all those years ago?

It happened after they’d left the Carrock, when they’d set up camp, taken the time to bathe in a nearby stream, check on wounds and reassess what supplies they managed to save from Goblin Town.  They had a fire going and Bofur had his pipe and a song was taken up and Fili, Kili and Ori had taken to dancing while the others sang along.  And Thorin had discreetly watched _his_ hobbit apparently lost in thought.  Of course that was when their eyes met and Thorin saw recognition dawn in those dark blue eyes. 

And at that point, Bilbo stood up and quietly left.

_Oh Mahal, but he was an utter fool._

Thorin had expected a blow - the others did not know this but Bilbo, in fact, had a rather wicked left hook.  He’d expected anger and harsh words, even hatred, because he knew quite well he deserved it.

He did not expect to find a quietly weeping hobbit. 

A quietly weeping hobbit who, despite his silent approach, nonetheless sensed his presence and sought to hide the evidence of his tears. 

Aghast, he was moving towards Bilbo before he realized it.  “Bilbo - “

“Don’t,” Bilbo’s voice was steady and while those dark blue eyes were still suspiciously red-rimmed and bright, he regarded Thorin with a considerable amount of composure.  “It’s actually quite all right, you know.  I understand why you kept your silence.  I understand why - ” and at this Bilbo’s voice wobbled and then broke, “you wish to forget - ”

Thorin would’ve rather been on the receiving end of that left hook instead.  But he enfolded _his_ hobbit (oh Mahal help him, it was far too late, wasn’t it?) into his arms and buried his nose in those curls, whispering apologies and broken endearments and pleas for a forgiveness he didn’t deserve. 

“I had hoped, I had _prayed_ you’d simply set me aside, forgot me… I never wanted you to grieve, not all this time… “

“Fool of a dwarf,” Bilbo said, his voice muffled because he had buried his face in Thorin’s neck and his mouth moved softly against the bare skin there, making him shiver.  “I told you I’d never forget.  I wanted you to _stay_ , didn’t you know that?  I just didn’t understand why I wasn’t enough for you not until now - “

Thorin gently coaxed Bilbo out of his hiding place, tenderly cupping his face and pressing his forehead against his hobbit’s.  “Beloved.  I deserve every harsh word and more from you but I will _not_ hear you speaking ill of yourself.”

“You arrogant sod.”

Thorin smiled.  The words were achingly familiar and he’d missed them so.   “Still _your_ arrogant sod, I should think.  If you’ll have me again.”    
  
“Oh.”  And the slow, sweet smile on Bilbo’s face and the blush spreading across his cheeks was the most beautiful thing Thorin had ever seen in a good long while. 

There was nothing for it, of course, but to kiss _his_ hobbit senseless.  They would talk a little more and perhaps steal more kisses into the bargain and laugh a little and grieve again and bicker and love.  It was a start.  

Thorin Oakenshield still had a good long ways to go before he would reach his homeland of Erebor but for now, with _his_ hobbit in his arms, he could finally admit to himself that he had come home.  

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** So apparently, if Bilbo’s Not Happy, Thorin Muse falls over like a ton of bricks.  But then this is not quite the end.  Not by a long shot.  We still have a Dragon and an Arkenstone to contend with. 
> 
> I have a sinking feeling watching Guy of Gisborne in Robin Hood BBC is going to feed MOAR of this Disaster Plot Bunny, I just know it.  OH HALP!


End file.
